Sakura s New Life
by Catten90
Summary: The fourth shinobi war was a devastating story, everybody was dead or dying and Tsunade gives Sakura a chance at a new life. She can be send back in time and correct the mistakes in the past that lead to the disaster that was the present. The death of Naruto makes her decide and she is sent back, leaving Tsunade to her death. Will she be able to change the past? Will she find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Sakura´s new life**

It was absolutely devastating, to see how this had turned out. The fourth ninja war was the breaking point but it had all started a long way back.

The point where you could see it would all go to hell was when Killer-Bee was killed and the five kage´s was decimated to only two. That was when I realized that we would never win this war. But Naruto had done things that seemed impossible before so I still nursed a light hope that he would save us this time as well.

But he was unable to.

Chouji, Yamato, Shino, Shizune, Genma and Kankuro were already among the dead.

Naruto was fighting against the tailed beasts and Kakashi was fighting Madara, I was trying to heal a fast dying Sai who had a giant hole in his chest after one of Sasuke´s chidori.

"Don´t… Don´t bother… Ugly…" Sai managed to get out but I refused to listen to him, I had not surpassed Tsunade in both healing and strength only to watch my teammate die.

"Be quiet Sai, I can fix this!" I gritted out through clenched teeth as I continued to pour my chakra in his body. He didn´t answer me and I felt his heart falter and then stop completely.

"NO!" I yelled but stopped the chakra, no use in wasting it on someone who was dead.

Suddenly a huge explosion took place which sent me flying; the only thing saving my life was Neji catching me before immediately going into his hakkeshou kaiten, saving both of our lives.

I thanked him and then looked around for survivors, there was none. Only more dead.

My best friend Ino, Kiba and Akamaru, Temari and Lee were now being added to my mental list of the deceased.

Gaara and Tsunade were fighting Sasuke and Hinata, Tenten and Shikamaru were fighting Kabuto. Gai was rushing to Kakashi´s help and Neji were headed towards Hinata.

I watched it happen but at the same time I felt as if it were not me who saw it.

Hinata and Tenten fell, both of them dead and Neji quickly took their places in the fight against Kabuto, tears streaming down Neji´s face.

Another explosion shook the ground, leaving only dust and smoke visible for a little while. But when the aired cleared a scream of agony tore from my throat, my beloved Kakashi-sensei were dead as well as Gai, Kabuto, Shikamaru and Neji.

Tsunade and Gaara defeated Sasuke but at the cost of Gaara´s life as well.

Suddenly only Naruto, Tsunade and I were left alive.

Tsunade slowly made her way over to me, her diamond gone and age once again showing on her face.

"Sakura! You need to listen carefully to me right now! This is a battle we cannot win; we are going to lose, to die here with our comrades." She had to stop and take a deep breath as she saw the broken body of her first and longtime apprentice Shizune.

"There is a forbidden jutsu, a secret one that is passed from one Hokage to another; it has the power to send one person back in time." I only stared at her, shock evident on my face.

"I can send you back in time Sakura, you can fix this! You can change the past so that this future will never happen!" She was clearly trying to convince me but it felt wrong, to leave her and Naruto to their deaths. And what would happen if I didn´t succeed in my mission?

A scream of pure agony tore through the air, both me and Tsunade turning just in time to see Naruto literally being torn into pieces, his screams hauntingly echoing even after he was dead.

As Tsunade turned her face to me, tears streaming down her face something inside me broke and I wondered if I would ever be whole again.

"Please Sakura! Go back and change this! I know you can, I believe in you…" She told me, begging me, and I found myself nod. I knew I didn´t want to go, to leave and live when all my comrades, teammates and important people was dead or dying.

"Fine Shishou, I will do it for Naruto."

She smiled radiantly at me before touching the edge of my collarbone, close to my shoulder and whisper a word I didn´t hear.

Suddenly pain erupted in my whole body and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter One**

I woke slowly, blinking at the painfully bright light that shone down on me. I carefully stretched my body, expecting to feel pain but didn´t. That´s when I opened my eyes and looked around.

I was in a clearing in a forest that I vaguely recognized to be outside of Konoha. It almost looked like a homemade training ground. Then I looked down at myself, I was still wearing the same tattered and bloody ANBU uniform as I had worn in the war.

My heart clenched in pain as I realized that the war really had happened and that everyone I knew was dead. And Naruto… My dear, sweet, loyal Naruto, my brother, my twin soul was gone as well.

I sank to the ground and screamed.

I didn´t know how much time had passed since I woke up. After my screams had finally ended, I felt hollow. Like I was an empty shell devoid of any emotion. I had wandered for a while now, but I had no idea where I was going.

When I found a small lake I stopped and slowly crept closer, it reminded me of something.

I stopped completely when I realized that this was the lake that Naruto, Sasuke and I had learned to water walk on. I looked at my reflection in the crystal clear water.

My hair was still pink, I would have thought that with the amount of blood that had stained it, it would forever be turned a deep maroon red. My emerald eyes were lifeless, I could clearly see that my will to live was gone as well as my will of fire. My body though hidden underneath the tattered clothes was painfully thin yet still extremely muscular.

But I didn´t care. It didn´t matter anymore, nothing did.

I suddenly felt a presence behind me and quickly turned around, a kunai in hand. But then I froze and the kunai fell to the ground forgotten. It was Naruto. No not Naruto, Naruto was dead… Then who was he?

He had Naruto´s blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair reached the nape of his neck and had a wild, spiky look with bangs framing his face. He was tall and tanned and was well built; he had muscles in all the right places but not too much either.

He smiled at me at first, but his smile fell away as he took in my appearance.

"Hey what happened to you? Who are you?" He asked me concerned. I didn´t answer him but instead waited for him to do something. I noticed he was wearing a Konoha headband and figured that he probably wasn´t an enemy at least. His gaze locked onto my battered headband that I wore tied around my neck and he asked me.

"Are you a Konoha nin? How come I have never seen you before?" I only blinked at him, making him frown.

"Are you mute?"

His question made a tiny bubble of laughter tickle inside me, though it didn´t show on the outside.

"No." I answered him and he frowned once again.

"Hn, let´s take you to the Hokage then, unless you need medical attention?" I honestly didn´t know if I needed medical attention, my body had gone numb at the same time the awful feeling of hollowness appeared.

When he took off through the woods, I followed him automatically and soon the Konoha gates were visible. I stopped and looked at the bustling village in awe, this was far from the destroyed crater I had been so used to during the war…

The guy had also stopped and was now watching me with careful eyes.

Then I suddenly realized why the guy seemed so familiar, he was the fourth Hokage! But since he said he was taking me to see the Hokage then he clearly hadn´t gotten there yet. He was also going to be the father of Naruto…

I was then brought from my thoughts by a warm hand on my shoulder. I reacted instinctively, punched the person in the chest with enough force to send him flying through a couple of trees. To late did I realize that there was no war in this time and that it only had been the blonde soon to be Hokage.

I tried to school my face to show the regret I was feeling but it was frozen in the blank mask it had been wearing for so long and refused to follow my wishes. Luckily he didn´t seem angry, only confused.

"Damn girl you can really pack a punch, but what has happened to you for you to react like that? Have you escaped from captivity?"

I gave him no answer and after a few minutes we continued towards the Hokage tower without further incidents. The blonde knocked on the door to the Hokage´s office and entered after hearing the thirds calm voice call out for us to enter.

"Ahh Minato, what can I do for you?" He asked before laying eyes on my bloodstained, wary form.

"Oh my… Minato who is this?" His reaction was much calmer then what I had expected, on the other hand was I used to fights and dangerous confrontations no matter where I went.

"My name is Sakura Haruno Hokage-sama." I answered with a light bow, clearly surprising Minato.

"Well then Sakura, do you live in the village? I don´t remember seeing you… And would you be so kind and tell me why you look like you lived through a war?" Underneath the thirds kind and gentle voice was a cleverly hidden order, he obviously was on his guard against me.

"It is kind of hard to explain but I will try my best. I did live in Konoha, but not in this one and I have lived through a war. Surely you know about the forbidden time-travel jutsu?" The third only looked at me in shock while Minato looked at me in confusion.

"If what you´re telling me is true, do you mind proving it?" He inquired.

"I do not mind at all Hokage-sama; just tell me what to do."

"Oh you don´t need to do anything my dear, I just need to insert a tiny bit of my chakra in the mark left behind by the jutsu."

I pulled away what was left of my mesh undershirt from the edge of my collarbone, showing a dark red diamond mark with a swirl behind it where Tsunade had touched me before sending me back. He gently laid a finger against the mark and then his warm chakra entered me.

I was suddenly pulled inside my own conscious where I watched my whole life pass before my eyes like a movie on a screen. Apparently that was what the third saw as well because when he pulled his finger away, the memories stopped and he was looking at me with actual tears in his eyes.

"Is… Is that really what happened?" Minato turned his gaze from me to the third and both of us were surprised to hear fear and regret in his voice.

I nodded yes and he closed his eyes for a moment before collecting himself and telling Minato what was going on.

"Everything I´m going to tell you now stays in this room Minato, it will be hard to believe but I assure you that it is the truth." Minato nodded, a serious look taking over his features.

"Sakura here is from the future."

"What?! No that is impossible!" Minato immediately interrupted. The third only sighed; he had apparently foreseen this reaction. The third unlocked a hidden compartment in his desk and pulled out an old scroll. The time-travel scroll.

"Are you still going to tell me that time-travel is impossible? No one has as far as I know never used it, but Sakura here is clear proof of it. She comes from a future that is horrible, plagued by the deaths of thousands and an end to the world as we know it. In her time the fourth shinobi war ended the life of ninjas, in her time she is the only surviving Konoha ninja."

The thirds words were dark and yet I knew them to be true, for the first time I realized that I had been sent back to prevent my future from happening. I knew that there was a few things I needed to stop from happen, as well as a few that I knew had to happen.

I needed to kill Orochimaru, Danzo and Madara before they could ruin the lives of many others. Stopping them meant stopping the Uchiha massacre, the experiments Orochimaru conducted and the terrible things that root did. I also needed to make sure that Naruto was still born as well as make sure that Kushina and Minato didn´t die. I had to find a way to stop the nine-tails from destroying the village. I also had to make sure that Jiraya didn´t abandon Nagato, Yahiko and Konan and make sure that Tsunade returned to the village. But I still couldn´t save Rin and Obito because if I did, Kakashi would not be the great ninja I knew he could be. But I could make sure he didn´t blame himself for it and ease his pain.

I had a lot of work to do.

But since Minato still looked hesitant I told him.

"If you don´t believe me you´re welcome to take a look at my memories as well."

Both Minato and the third looked surprised at my offer and the third actually asked me.

"It doesn´t bother you to share your memories so freely?"

"Why should it? During the war I shared everything with my fellow comrades."

The third frowned even more at hearing that.

"How long did the war last?"

"It had been going for three years when I was sent here."

"And how old are you Sakura?" I actually had to stop and think before answering that.

"I´m nineteen, I think… I believe I was sixteen when the war started."

Both males shared a grimace and then the third asked me what I hoped would be the final question.

"What rank are you then?"

"I graduated from the academy and made it to genin when I was twelve; I made chuunin the following year at thirteen. At fifteen I was promoted to jounin and I was accepted into ANBU at sixteen right before the war started. I was made ANBU captain six months later."

They both looked impressed and I inwardly smiled a little, no matter what had happened I was still proud of the kunoichi I had become. When Minato came closer and laid his finger on my mark I did nothing to stop him as I relived all of my memories, both happy and painful, for the second time that day.

When he removed his finger, his pain filled eyes met mine for a short second before blackness overwhelmed me and I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke to sunlight warming my face and an incredible thirst irritating my throat. I sat up sleepily before realizing that I was lying in an actual bed. A real bed! I hadn´t done that in years…

I looked around the room as I remembered the meeting with Minato and the third Hokage. Since I was still alive and not locked up they had apparently decided that I was telling the truth, no matter how hard to believe that truth was.

I quickly scanned the room I was in but didn´t find any apparent dangers. It was a nice room, the walls a light green with a tan carpet on the floor. It had a queen size bed with simple yet soft white sheets, a dresser and a chair against the wall.

I got out of bed and stretched, I noticed that I was no longer wearing my worn and bloody ANBU uniform. Instead I was wearing a pair of grey pajama pants that barely clung to my hips, almost falling off as I walked. I was also dressed in a huge blue t-shirt that smelled like sunshine and spices.

I hesitantly opened the door to reveal a small hallway with three other doors. The hallway led to a medium sized living room which connected to a medium sized kitchen. At the kitchen table sat Minato, a cup of coffee in his hand and his gazed trained on me.

"Morning sleepy head." He greeted and as I nervously sat down at the table I asked him.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Three days." He answered like it was nothing to have a complete stranger in his guest room for three days.

"Oh…" I didn´t know what else to say, I didn´t know how to handle the situation. I had gotten so used to the war so I barely knew how to act like a normal person anymore.

"The Hokage decided that you can live with me for the time being, he also said that your cover story will be that you was on a really long S-classed mission that ended badly. That way nobody will question why they haven't seen you. For now though, he wants you to stay with me."

I only nodded at this information, keeping my head lowered and my hands in my lap. I didn´t know what else to do, I was still terribly thirsty but I didn´t want to be any more of a bother to him then I already was.

My stomach grumbled, wanting food as well but I ignored it. Too bad Minato didn´t…

"Are you hungry? I could make us some breakfast…" My head snapped up in lightning speed and I quickly shook my head no.

"Please don´t bother just because of me, I don´t want to cause you any trouble."

He glared at me, but his eyes showed no sign of anger or irritation.

"You need to eat Sakura; I know how underweight you are since I changed your clothes. Besides, we are going to live together and I want you to feel like home while you´re here. I can tell by your posture how tense you are, please tell me if there´s anything I can do to help."

I was slightly taken back with the fire in his voice; it reminded me so much of Naruto… I forced myself to meet his gaze and when emerald locked with blue, I felt a small sparkle of my old self come alive, taking away another little piece of the numbness inside me.

He must have seen the sparkle in my eyes because he smiled at me and asked.

"How do you feel about some pancakes?"

"Only if you let me help." I retorted and with a smile, he nodded and we went to work, now talking more unhindered with each other.

"So Sakura, what are your abilities?" Minato asked me as I whipped the batter together.

"Well I´ve trained with weights all my life and never take them off so I guess I have a lot of speed. Since Kakashi will become my sensei and because he has the sharingan I have a lot of Nin jutsu that I am comfortable using. I also trained under Tsunade, becoming even better than her at medical Nin jutsu and her equal with strength. I also have a summon."

"That´s rather impressive for someone who has not yet turned twenty… But then I guess that because of the war you had to grow up really fast." Minato pondered this and before I had thought things through I answered instinctively.

"Oh I had to grow earlier than that, my parents died even before I made chuunin and then I was on my own, but Kakashi made sure I was alright, he was a great sensei like that." I said, a smile on my face despite the pang of sorrow that hit me when I remembered that the Kakashi I once knew was dead.

Before I knew what was happening I was wrapped in Minato´s warm, strong arms and he was hugging me.

"I´m sorry you´ve had such a hard life."

"I´m not. It made me who I am, but since I am here now, my childhood will not happen." I answered him before setting the table.

He didn´t say anything more about that, maybe he sensed that I was still more or less in shock since I 'died' in the war and ended up here. The breakfast was soon done and it tasted wonderfully, but that might be just because I haven´t eaten a real breakfast for almost a year.

When breakfast was over thing´s didn´t feel so weird anymore and I actually didn´t feel like a bother either. Instead he had made me feel rather like home…

When he suggested that I´d meet his team the same afternoon I hesitated, I wasn´t sure how I´d react to seeing a young Kakashi. In the end I agreed and Minato took me shopping, I had after all nothing in this world to call mine and he had gotten money from the third to spend on me.

When we came back to the house I had everything I could need, clothes, weapons and other things. Luckily my weapon collection was still with me, I carried all my favorite weapons in seals on my arm.

Then after a light lunch, we went to meet his team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter two**

When I realized that we were meeting Minato´s team at training ground three, team seven´s old training ground, my heart clenched painfully but I didn´t let it show. I had a feeling that I would have to work to keep up my emotionless façade today.

When we arrived at the training ground a girl sat on the grass, waiting and I felt the chakra from a second person hiding in the trees despite him having masked his chakra.

"Hello Rin." Minato greeted the girl and she nodded in reply, a bright smile on her face. I used to smile like that… I took a good look at the girl as she stood up; she had brown hair and warm brown eyes. Her clothes were plain but comfortable looking and went in dark tones, allowing her to blend in. She also had two purple stripes on her face.

"Where are the boys?" Minato asked her while looking around but I could see that he knew that one of them were in the tree.

"Kakashi is probably around here somewhere and I believe that Obito is late again…" Rin answered and sighed, like she always answered him that.

Suddenly a third chakra signature came towards us with a lot of speed and then a young boy that obviously came from the Uchiha clan entered the training grounds. He had unruly black hair, black eyes and pale skin. He wore dark blue clothes that had orange accents and a pair of orange tinted goggles.

He halted to a stop and tried to excuse himself between pants.

"Sorry I´m late Minato-sensei but there was an old lady who needed help to carry her groceries and…"

"It´s okay Obito, let´s just get Kakashi down here and then we can start today´s exercises." Minato told him while glancing up at the tree where Kakashi were hiding.

Kakashi then jumped down and I stilled, taking in his younger appearance with equal parts shock, sadness and fascination.

He was shorter than I would have thought. He wore dark clothes and his faithful mask was on even now. It was strange to look at him and meet two charcoal eyes instead of one black and one sharingan or one black and the other one covered by his headband.

He felt my gaze on him and turned to look at me instead of Minato, Minato in turn saw this and started explaining to the three kids who I was and why they hadn´t seen me in the village.

After Minato´s explanation they each gave me a look before starting on the stamina and strength exercises he had told them to do. Rin had given me a look of sympathy, Obito gave me a look of awe and Kakashi gave me a look of irritation.

While watching the kids train I got the urge to do some damage as well. I wanted to use my inhuman strength and burn a little chakra. But I was also slightly afraid of not being able to stop once I started.

"Hey Minato, want to give the kids something to watch?" He immediately understood my urge to spar and he commanded the kids to 'sit down and watch this and you might learn something'.

When the kids were safely seated against a large tree, Minato and I took our fighting stances and almost before anyone could grasp it, we were trying our best to punch the other.

But not either of us got in a hit.

Minato was fast, way faster than I had anticipated despite me knowing about his flash-step technique. He on the other hand had clearly underestimated me and my ability to block. We flew apart and with a smirk on my lips, I released the weights from my body. Each of the weights leaving a big dent in the ground.

My movements were now much faster and I could easily keep up with him in a hand to hand fight. I laced my punches with a little bit more chakra each time and when I hit the ground, it shook and giant fissures erupted everywhere.

The spar were just for fun and I felt that I had control over myself, but when Minato disappeared only to reappear right behind me things went badly.

I forgot where I was and who I was with and instead thought that I was back in the war, fighting for my own and my friend's survival. I spun around faster than even the sharingan could see and punched Minato in the face with a chakra filled punch.

Minato flew through a couple of trees before coming to a stop and I chased after him while making the hand signs for Sasuke´s fireball jutsu. I blew out and a giant fireball burned its way through the forest with ease.

Then I was suddenly restrained from someone standing behind me, probably Minato.

"Calm down Sakura, you´re no longer in the war. Remember where you are." And in a flash everything came back to me and I was shocked with what I had done, I could have hurt him really bad without even meaning to.

I pulled away from him and before he could see my face I transported back to his house, leaving him to explain to Kakashi, Obito and Rin what had happened.

As soon as I was back in the house that was now my home I broke down despite not wanting to. It was weak of me. I shed the clothes as I went and locked myself in the bathroom, turning the shower on as hot as it would go. I gripped a kunai tightly in one hand to obtain a small feeling of control while I sat down in the shower, letting the scalding hot water pound down on me.

I pressed the kunai against my thigh hard and unrelenting, drawing blood. The small sting of it making a bit of the almost panic-like state I was in disappear. I pressed harder and soon realized that this pain felt good, unlike the pain in my chest that was created by death and misery.

I sudden knock on the locked door drew me back to reality and I quickly stood up, the kunai held in front of me defensively.

"Who´s there?" I half yelled.

"It´s me Minato, are you okay? You left so suddenly." He answered and I felt guilty for a moment before glaring at the closed door in defiance.

"Yeah I´m fine, leave me alone." I told him rather harshly. There was a long pause of silence before he said anything again.

"Okay, but if you´re not out of there in an hour I´m coming in to get you."

I didn´t feel like testing if he would really come in or not, I had a feeling that he might just actually do that. So when I had about ten minutes left I exited and walked pass Minato without looking at him before locking myself in my bedroom instead.

I felt sad and a little angry. I didn´t want to be here, it didn´t feel right. I wanted everything to be like it was before the war…

I dressed myself and then curled up in a corner, wrapping my arms around my legs to keep myself from falling apart. I didn´t want this but I had no choice in the matter.

I was so lost in thoughts that I never heard Minato knock on my locked door or his attempts to talk to me. I didn´t even react when he suddenly kneeled in front of me and put his hands on my arms, trying to loosen their hold on my legs. Suddenly I was slapped in the face which drew me back from my dark thoughts.

"Snap out of it Sakura!" Minato´s voice was hard but his eyes held softness to balance it out. I looked at his face with shame and regret showing on my face, he had a bad bruise and I had probably made hairline fractures on his eye socket that must´ve hurt like hell.

But he hadn´t complained with a word, instead he had allowed me some time alone even when I should have healed him immediately. Without losing eye contact with him I gently put my hand over his injured face and let the soothing green glow gather underneath my hand.

When I took my hand away, his face looked just like before our sparring session and I resumed staring at the floor in shame.

"I´m sorry…" I whispered and he enveloped me in a hug, the feeling of strong arms holding me was rather soothing to my cracked soul. When hot tears spilled from my eyes despite my will I pulled back and wiped at them furiously.

"Dammit!" I swore but to my surprise Minato only grasped my wrists in one of his large hands and told me.

"Forget about being a perfect shinobi for now, in my house you are Sakura the person and not Sakura the kunoichi. Now cry, you need it."

And cry I did. I cried for everyone I had lost. I cried for every horrible thing I saw on the battlefields. I cried for Naruto.

When the tears finally stopped I felt a little lighter. I took a look out the window and realized that we had been sitting on the floor for at least an hour. We had shifted so that Minato was leaning against the wall with me sideways in his lap. I could hear his steady heartbeat in my ear and it centered me.

I lifted my head from his chest and shyly met his gaze.

"Sorry I cried on you…" My voice was raspy but I didn´t care, I felt the need to apologize for my behavior.

"Don´t apologize, you need time to recover from the war in your time and I get that, it´s okay." I let out a sound that was something between a sob and laughter and let my head fall back down on his chest. Soon I felt my eyes close and then I was asleep.

He heard on her breathing when she fell asleep, exhausted as she was. He tilted his head to look at her; she had tear tracks on her face and shadows underneath her eyes.

She was worse off from that war then she let on.

He rose from the ground with her securely in his arms, he could feel that she was underweight as he put her to bed and pulled the covers over her lithe body. Despite the feeling of wrongness he couldn´t help himself from looking her over. Despite being slightly underweight her body still had fabulous curves as well as a pair of well-endowed breasts.

She had scars of course but they only added to her beauty in his eyes. Her exotic pink hair was fanning out like a halo on her pillows and she sighed lightly in her sleep, making him smile.

She was everything he missed in life and he hadn´t even known he was missing it.

After one last look at her he exited her room and then the house. He used the rooftops to make his way to the Hokage´s tower and then he silently scaled the wall to jump in through the window to the surprised Hokage.

"Minato." He greeted as the said man stood before him, lightly bowing.

"Hokage-sama, I have news on Sakura." He told him and got a gesture to continue.

"She seems to be suffering from the war in her time much more then she allows to show, earlier today we sparred but when I appeared behind her she lost control and attacked me for real. I had to restrain her to make her realize where she was."

"How did she react to that?"

"She transported herself back to my house where she spends an hour and a half in the shower before locking herself in her bedroom. She was almost catatonic and blamed herself. I had to convince her that she was allowed to cry…" His voice faltered a little at the last sentence, it had pained him that she was such a good shinobi that she didn´t allowed her emotions to show even when away from that war.

The Hokage frowned and thought for a while before asking.

"Did she hurt you or herself?"

"She punched me through eight trees, yes she hurt me but she healed me when she saw the damage she had done. I don´t know if she hurt herself, nothing showed at least."

"Hmm. I want you to make sure she doesn´t hurt herself and that you try to make her recover from whatever happened in her time. If everything that she says will happen, happens, we will all be in a lot of trouble, you included."

He only nodded, grimacing at the memory of what happened to his dear team and later himself and his family. Then he exited the Hokage´s office in the same way he entered and disappeared into the night.

I woke with a start, something felt wrong. My head whipped around towards my window in time to see a person with long dark hair disappear from view. I quickly jumped out of bed and donned a fresh jounin uniform before taking off after the not so mysterious person.

I had recognized his chakra signature; it was the infamous Madara Uchiha. I followed his trail outside of Konoha, it seemed as if he were leading me somewhere, probably towards the old Uchiha grounds that he thought I knew nothing about.

Just as the sun rose and lit the sky an amazing pink and yellow he stopped and I did as well, a small distance away. He turned around and showed me that beside his long, black, wild hair, he also had the typical Uchiha´s pale skin and fair complexion. His sharingan was turned on and directed my way but that didn´t frighten me.

I had trained against Kakashi my whole life; I knew how to handle the sharingan.

"Who are you?" Madara yelled at me, making me smirk.

"You do know that it is rude to ask for someone´s name without giving them your own? Right Madara? And a better question is what you did peeking in through my window?" I answered him confidently. He seemed shocked that I knew his name but that shock soon faded.

"You have knowledge about a forbidden jutsu I intend to make mine; I would like that information now please." He told me as both his voice and his gaze hardened, he looked like he was about to attack me and I suddenly felt relieved that I had weapons sealed into my arm. I had forgotten both my kunai and shuriken in my bedroom.

"I think I have to say no thank you on that one." I told him and unsealed my beloved katana. It was a beautiful thing, all black and with hot pink sakura blossoms decorating the base of the blade, the handle was wrapped in black leather. It was a birthday present from Naruto and Kakashi.

Madara clenched his jaw before gripping his own katana tightly and charging towards me. Our blades clashed and locked against each other, our strength the only thing stopping us from getting decapitated on the spot. I let chakra flood into my arms and pushed harder against Madara´s blade, forcing him to jump back.

Before I could blink he was already launching a new attack, it looked like he was aiming for my legs but when I jumped he changed direction, his blade bit into my side before I managed to twist away. Blood poured from my side and I glared at him before launching a flurry of attacks that resulted in a few wounds on Madara as well as a deep gash on my own thigh.

The sword fighting stopped when he and I both ran our swords through the opponents shoulder. His sword went through my left shoulder and my sword went through his left shoulder. We pulled apart and I resealed my katana into my arm before letting my green-glowing hand hover above my injured shoulder, healing it.

I decided the cut in my side and on my thigh could wait; I might need all of my chakra to win this fight.

Madara blew a big fireball my way which I countered with a jet of water, he then threw a wind jutsu at me and I responded with shielding myself with an earth wall. We kept up throwing different jutsu´s at each other for what felt like hours, the only thing happening was that our chakra reserves became lower and lower.

I finally had enough, my chakra reserves were getting low and tiredness had crept into my limbs. I wanted this fight to end now. I bit my thumb and made the signs for my summon, as I pressed my hand to the ground smoke surrounded us and when it cleared, I was standing next to a huge dragon.

The dragon was midnight blue and had sparkling silver eyes, her name was Sima and she was the one that I relied on in a fight. For fighting I could also summon the slightly smaller twin dragons, the white one named Ying and the black one named Yang, both of their eyes a dark red.

For stealth I could summon the small bottle green dragon named Remi who had golden eyes and for travel there were the strong Sola who were bright red with a light blue-grey belly and black eyes.

Madara stopped his movements as Sima trained her gaze on him, but it only stopped him for a second before he too was summoning an animal to his side. As a giant hawk appeared next to him our summons started fighting and we once again turned towards each other.

Then I made a mistake. I looked into his eyes and he didn´t hesitate to use his sharingan on me.

When the world around me turned black, red and white I realized what had happened and I swore at how stupid I was. But as I was on the cross in Madara's sharingan, getting stabbed with swords, over and over again I remembered how my inner Sakura had helped me win against Ino in the chuunin exams and I tried to find her again.

I hadn´t needed her for a long time but when I finally found her she was more than willing to help me out. She battled Madara in my mind and managed to end him in there so that I could break free from the sharingan´s hold. I fell to the ground, panting and still bleeding from my earlier wounds.

Madara was also on the ground, panting and bleeding and I saw my chance at victory. I struggled to make the hand seals but I did them and whispered.

"Dragon transformation technique." My vision suddenly got sharper and the colors became all wrong, I felt a heat deep down in my chest and heard my shirt ripping. The technique allowed me to partly change into a dragon. I got their eyes for improved vision, their ability to breathe fire and their wings sprouting from my back.

I drew a deep breath and engulfed Madara in my dragon fire.

Madara tried to protect himself using his own fireball technique but since the dragon fire got much hotter it didn´t work. He didn´t even have time to scream as his flesh fell from his body and turned to ash.

When all of him was gone I released my dragon transformation and returned back to my normal self. I tried to heal the gash on my thigh but couldn´t; my chakra levels were too low.

I sent Sima home before making a single hand seal and transporting myself right into Minato´s kitchen, hoping that he was home. When I appeared in the kitchen my injured leg gave out and I fell to the floor, swearing loudly.

Minato appeared in the doorway, a kunai in hand which he dropped at the sight of me. I couldn´t understand the shocked look on his face, I was just a little bloody and it wasn´t even all mine.

"A little help?" I asked him and he scooped me up from the floor, worry evident on his face.

"What happened to you?" He asked me while exiting the house and jumping from roof top to roof top.

"I fought and defeated Madara Uchiha, one less bad guy to worry about, he somehow knew about the time travel jutsu so it was necessary. We fought with swords and he got in a few hits."

"What do you mean with a few hits?"

"He grazed my side, slashed my leg and impaled my shoulder. But I have already healed the shoulder. Then we used nin jutsu at each other before using our summons and then I stupidly got trapped in his sharingan…"

I was starting to doze off which worried me, it was a sign on blood loss. Minato noticed to and increased his speed even more.

"I have almost no chakra left or I would have healed these two gashes myself." I told him while trying to focus on his face. We suddenly came to a stop and then a voice I recognized started firing questions at Minato. When the familiar green chakra entered my body and knitted my wounds back together, I was overwhelmed with a rush of nostalgia that made me want to cry.

He had taken me to Tsunade.

I had told the third that she needed to be in the village along with Jiraya and the kids, Nagato, Yahiko and Konan, but I hadn´t known that she was already here. The plan was to let Jiraya and Tsunade in on my secret and getting their help at defeating Orochimaru, I had after all barely been able to defeat Madara on my own.

I knew that she cut off my jounin shirt and pants because of her sharp intake of breathe at seeing my battered body. Minato was silent. The gash in my side was a nasty one my rib showing through the jagged edges. The gash on my thigh was a clean cut, but a deep one. But it was the sight of all my other scars that had caused the sharp intake of breathe.

Suddenly I longed to be able to tell her everything that was going on, she had been like a mother to me in my timeline and I missed her terribly. Thankfully, I was engulfed in darkness before I could say something that I shouldn´t.


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys!

I´m so sorry to tell you this but i have to put this one on hold for the time being. =(

I have another story in my head that will not leave me alone to work on this one, i will start uploading the new one in a little while and I´m hoping that you will forgive me for ignoring this one for the time being.

I am also working five weeks as a part of my education and i might not be able to upload as fast as i usually try to. I´m starting that in week 44 just so you know.

If you have any questions at all to me feel free to send me a private message or write it in a review and i will answer as best as I can.

Love to you all!


End file.
